


KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Storm Day

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Corpses, F/F, KHRRarePairWeek2K18, M/M, Murder, RATED G FOR G., Soulmate AU, Storm Day, body disposal, but anyway, but then my tags went 'blood. corpses. injury. murder. whoops', so its now rated t, there is a lot of g, was going to rate this g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, Storm Day:1. Xanxus/Gokudera: Body Disposal2. Fon&Gokudera: Soulmate AU/Body Disposal3. Fon/G: Soulmate AU4. Fon/Skull: Body Disposal5. G/Cozart: Soulmate AU6. G&Ricardo: Soulmate AU7. Fon/Tsuna: Soulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

**_Important note_ ** _: For KHR Rare Pair Week, I’m going for snippets in a style similar to Horizon, which is, for those of you who haven’t read it, a collection of short word prompt one shots._

_The prompts used in the snippet and the pairing are noted at the top of each entry._

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, entry 1. Prompt: Body Disposal. Pairing: Xanxus/Gokudera._

**Warnings: Mentions Of Corpses.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Xanxus grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen before gravitating towards the stove, where Hayato stood, making breakfast, and draping himself over Hayato, letting his head drop to Hayato’s shoulder.

“There’s a corpse in the living room,” He grumbled.

Hayato rolled his eyes and lightly jabbed him with an elbow, “One of your cats must have dragged it in. besides, what are you complaining to me about it for? Today, it’s your turn on body disposal duty.”

Xanxus huffed ad pressed a kiss to Hayato’s neck before he peeled himself off of his lover and went to lazily lounge on one of the chairs, “Fine, fine.”

.

End

In this X59 Household, one day you’re on kitchen duty and the next you’re on body disposal duty. Share the chores, peeps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, entry 2. Prompt: Soulmate AU/Body Disposal. Pairing: Fon & Gokudera._

**Warnings: Mention Of Corpses.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Hayato had just ditched the corpse of his latest hit when his soul mark flared with pain for a brief moment.

He checked the mark, the words that would describe the action their owner would be doing right before or right as they meet their soulmate; the looping letters on his wrist had a faint red sheen to them now.

Huh. This was new.

He looked around the road he was walking in, but no one seemed to be looking for their soulmate, so it meant his wasn’t close enough yet. Or that he didn’t have a recipro-

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched, polite voice coming from somewhere below, “Excuse me.”

Hayato blinked before he scowled; he had no time to entertain children.

As he opened his mouth to curse the brat interrupting him his eyes landed on the figure of Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno, and he snapped his mouth shut.

And then his mark started tingling while simultaneously going numb.

The Arcobaleno, who’d been quietly observing him before, nodded, “As I thought. It is you.”

Hayato didn’t need someone to explain to him in excruciating detail what Fon meant, especially when he stretched an arm out and let his wrist with his soulmark show.

They were too small to make out from a distance, but the red sheen glittering under the light was unmistakable.

.

End

Gokudera’s words say ‘Body Disposal’.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, entry 3. Prompt: Soulmate AU. Pairing: Fon/G._

**Warnings: Modern Day AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

The moment Fon’s eyes landed on the secretary, his soul mark timer hit zero, emitting a distinctive beep. And Fon could easily hear his soulmate’s timer beep as well.

Fon’s soulmate clearly didn’t give the timer any thought, despite the clear sound of it. Others around the waiting room were already looking speculatively between Fon and his soulmate.

“Next!” Fon’s soulmate called out, tone clear and professional, and he tilted his head away from the phone, the action causing his pink hair to slip away from his face, showing sharp eyes, a trailing tongue of flames tattooed to the side of his face, the length of his neck and the collar bones peeking from his popped collar.

If Fon had less self-control than he had at that moment, he would have licked his lips. But as it were, he merely plastered a serene smile on  his face as he went to take a seat, while the person whose turn was up stood, staring between Fon and the secretary, as if wondering if t was better to just disappear and let the soulmates get to know each other. The decision was quickly made when the secretary barked another ‘next!’ for the next person in the waiting line.

Fon merely smiled as he waited for his turn; he could wait as much as it needed, because his soulmate looked to be the type who’d appreciate if his work wasn’t interrupted, and making a good first impression held more pros than meeting them as soon as possible.

.

End

G. Oh, G.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, entry 4. Prompt: Body Disposal. Pairing: Fon/Skull._

**Warnings: Blood, Mentions Of Corpses, Mentions Of Injury.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Skull coughed and spat out the blood in his mouth before he holstered his gun and pushed the corpse of his assailant away from him, letting it drop to the floor. His hand then went to the knife embedded in his chest and pulled it out, grimacing at the blood pouring out of the wound.

“Ah, it seems we made a mess.” Skull heard Fon murmur from next to him and he turned to give him a lopsided, bloodstained grin.

“Seconded.”

Fon’s eyes, emitting a faint red glow from his Storm flames, scrutinized him carefully before he reached a hand to cup his cheek and lean forward to press a kiss to Skull’s lips.

Skull poked him in the ribs, forcing him to pull back, lips stained with blood from Skull’s own.

“Really? _Really?_ ” Skull shook his head as he rummaged around in his pockets for a tissue. He didn’t find one. Of course he didn’t find any, it was just his luck.

“Oi, Lackey.” Skull’s head snapped towards the direction Reborn called from just in time to catch the packet of tissues thrown his way.

“Thanks, senpai~”

Reborn just scoffed in response.

“I’ll handle clean up.” Fon smiled and took the packet from Skull’s hands, his eyes roving the bloodied and corpse ridden room around the Arcobaleno in a way that told Skull that everything was going to suddenly turn to ashes.

“Yeah, yeah, you better.”

Fon leaned in once more and kissed Skull again before pulling away and turning to the nearest corpse, his flames reaching out to disintegrate it, leaving no trace behind.

Storm flames were perfect for body disposal.

Skull grinned and Colonello made a face, “How about you two get a room next time?”

.

End


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, entry 5. Pairing: G/Cozart. Prompt: Soulmate AU._

**Warnings: More G For All Of Your G Needs, Someone Is Asleep Again.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

G propped his head on his hand as he turned around in bed to stare at his soulmate lying next to him. Cozart was fast asleep, quiet in his slumber save for the soft sound of his breathing.

G reached with his free hand to Cozart’s face and moved the red strands of hair covering it away from it before he started gently tracing lines across Cozart’s cheek.

The red color of their soulmark came to life on Cozart’s skin in the form of lines blooming on Cozart’s cheek and flowing in the wake of G’s fingers.

G pulled his hand away and watched the lines fade from view before he quietly laid himself back into back, tucking himself close to Cozart and curling an arm around his soulmate’s waist.

.

End


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, entry 6. Pairing: G &Ricardo. Prompt: Soulmate AU._

**Warnings: Yet More G.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

“G.” G stopped in his place when he heard the trembling voice calling to him, and turned around to see young Ricardo looking at him with eyes full of uncertainty and a hand raised to allow him to see the wrist clearly. Or, more importantly, the timer counting down the minutes remaining before Ricardo was going to meet his soulmate.

“The countdown just started three minutes ago,” Ricardo whispered, and G wrapped an arm around Ricardo’s shoulder to give him a comforting hug, “What should I do?”

G tightened his hold on Ricardo, “For now, you just meet your soulmate, and then we’ll figure things out afterward.”

Ricardo nodded, “Okay, okay…”

.

End

Who is Ricardo’s soulmate? *shrugs*


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, entry7. Pairing: Fon/Tsuna (f/f). Prompt: Soulmate AU._

**Warnings: Hitwomen And Murder, Casual Murdering Of Your Hit, Genderbent.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Tsuna sweated bullets when her soulmark started prickling her uncomfortably the moment she laid eyes on the other hitwoman.

The black, red-eyed dragon curling around her shoulders seemed to ripple under her skin, wanting to get out.

She’d only heard about this reaction, about what signs indicated a meeting with one’s soulmate. And now her soulmate was staring at her from across the park her target was relaxing in, dark eyes gleaming with a knowing spark, and Tsuna knew she was caught, and not just soulmate-wise.

Tsuna slipped in between the other park visitors, trying to get closer to her target; on the other side, her soulmate was doing the same, easily making her way casually to the target without being hindered in the least, dark eyes holding no hint of malevolent intent, serene smile on her face, and black hair in a braid draped over her shoulder and contrasting with her Chinese red dress.

She projected exactly zero murderous intent, no one saw her coming as she swooped in towards the target and took him out.

And Tsuna could do nothing but stare in awe as her soulmate easily completed the hit and disappeared through the crowd.

With nothing else to do, she decided to slip away during the panic caused by her previous target’s ‘sudden’ death.

“Hello, nice weather we’re having today.” A serene voice spoke up near her ear and she almost shrieked as she turned around to stare at the hitwoman who stole her target, to stare at her soulmate, standing there with no hair out of place and still looking as calm as she did previously, only letting out mere hints of amusement and curiosity slip into her eyes.

“I-it is!” Tsuna almost cringed at her stuttering.

“My name is Fon,” The hitwoman said, offering her hand and allowing her sleeve to slip down long enough to expose the trailing flame pattern going up her arm, “May I have your name, soulmate?”

Tsuna gulped as one of her hands went to touch one of her shoulders, “Um. It’s Tsuna. Nice to meet you?”

“Nice to meet you as well.” Fon’s smile stretched, “Would you do me the honors of accompanying me for tea? I’d love to get to know you.”

Tsuna blinked, “Sure, I guess.”

“Brilliant!”

.

End


End file.
